Regulatory agencies in different countries have developed different standards regarding requirements for handset compatibility with hearing aids. When people require the use of a hearing aid while using a telephone, some form of coupling is required between the receiver of the handset and the hearing aid.
One form of coupling is inductive coupling where a hearing aid coil in a handset generates a magnetic field that couples the received voice signal to the hearing aid.